inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tachimukai Yuuki
Tachimukai Yuuki (立向居 勇気) was a midfielder and goalkeeper of Yokato (after being inspired by Endou to become a goalkeeper), and the second goalkeeper of Raimon after joining them in the Aliea arc. He was later chosen as a representative for Inazuma Japan and was their second goalkeeper. In GO, he re-appeared in Episode 37. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''"He aspires to match the goal-keeping heroics of his idol, Endou Mamoru."'' Appearance He has golden brown hair and blue eyes. As for Season 3, he is always seen wearing a goalkeeper's uniform or an Inazuma Japan jacket, but in the episode 86, he is seen wearing a tuxedo. In GO, his hairstyle is somehow the same, except for his front bangs are now on his right side and that he is a lot taller than before. Personality Tachimukai is portrayed as a hardworking, upbeat, and cheerful boy with a great passion for soccer. He is Endou's great fan and he admires Endou and follows his path of never giving up and loving soccer. However, unlike Endou, he is a shy boy and often loses his endurance. Despite being childish and shy, he is sometimes able to understand things better than some people. When he first met Endou in episode 43, he is shown to get so shy that he hides behind one of his teammates. He is considered as talented by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand along with Maou The Hand successfully through his slogging and determination, and also through watching Endou perform the techniques over and over again. In their battle against Genesis, Gran called him the weakest of their team. So did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat which made Tachimukai worked very hard to create Maou the Hand. Plot Season 2 jacket.]] When Endou arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend showed his team at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out to Tachimukai, who was hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and showed the "thing" he had previously mentioned to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou later became friends, and on the next day he saw what Majin the Hand looked like, and began trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sat down at the corner, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin The Hand and helped Endou lift his s pirits. In Episode 55, the episode when Endou became libero, Tachimukai became the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. Tachimukai also learned a new move from Endou's notebook called "Mugen The Hand", and he was able to evolve it to G5. Season 3 Tachimukai was one of the representative to become one of Inazuma Japan members. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Korea's Fire Dragon, he was temporarily the goalkeeper to replace Endou, whom Couch Kudou benched. He was able to catch God Knows, but was unable to catch God Break and Atomic Flare, but when Endou understood t he meaning behind Coach Kudou's words, Tachimukai returned the position of goalkeeper to him. During the match with Knights of Queen, and in which after Endou made Ijigen The Hand, Tachimukai praised Endou for managing to create another great hissatsu again but a moment later, Kogure appeared and called him a copycat for using Endou's hissatsu. In Episode 89, Fuyuka does her job as one of the managers and give the whole team a one-day off. Everyone took the day off while Tachimukai decided to spend the entire day, leveling up and practicing. Haruna was the first (other than Kudou) to find out about the change in Tachimukai's attitude. Tachimukai told her, every hissatsu he owned was Endou's, and Endou was the one who intended to learn Mugen The Hand if he hadn't changed into a libero. Haruna gave Tachimukai a quick lecture and got a hint that someone said something to Tachimukai, and it turned out to be Kogure. She, along with the other first-year who are Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Kogure, helped Tachimukai to master a new hissatsu. Unfortunately, their shoot power wasn't enough since they are originally defenders and not forwards. Later, Tsunami came and helped them which manage to lessened the burden a little. He was also the one who came up with the new name Maou The Hand . During the fight with Argentina, Tachimukai became discouraged and lost confidence in himself when he was unable to stop Therese' shoot, but with the help from Kurimatsu and Tobitaka's word, he regains his confidence and is finally able to complete Maou The Hand. Later, he followed Kidou to Demon's Gate to rescue Haruna. At first, Tachimukai was beaten by Black Thunder and Dark Matter, but at the end of the match he found out about Black Thunder's weakpoint, and defeated Deasta. After the graduation of Raimon 3-year students, it is known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. He used Maou The Hand G5 against Gouenji's and Someoka's shots and stopped the two, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Anime Tachimukai reappeared in episode 37, when Shinsuke was trying to stop the shoots of the machine. He gave advice to Shinsuke how to being goalkeeper. He also was seen watching the training of Shinsuke with Minamisawa and Hyoudou. Game It is shown in the trailer that he appear in the Game but since he will appear in the game he might appear in the anime. It is shown in the Game trailer that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. His first appearance in the anime is in the new opening. In the game, he was seen talking to Tenma and Shinsuke when they're having trouble on finding ways for Shinsuke to master his Keshin, Goseishin Titanias, in order for him to become a goalkeeper. Tachimukai gave him advice, and he ended up mastering his Keshin. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Majin The Hand '(Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Maou The Hand' *'GK God Hand V' (GO Game) *'OF Gorimuchuu' (Game) *'OF Oouchiwa '(IE2 Game) *'SK' Catch Plus 20 (GO Game) Concept Design Tumblr_m25xwlgH7r1qhauor.jpg|Tachimukai's character design at GO. Trivia *His given name Yuuki (勇気) means "courage". His name Tachimukai Yuuki is based on "tachimukau yuuki", that means "courage to stand for" in Japanese. *In Episode 43, it is shown that Tachimukai likes spicy food, so Kogure's tabasco prank would have no effect on him, only making the food taste more enjoyable to him. *With Mamoru Endou, Tenma, Sangoku, Rococo, Nishizono Shinsuke and Shadow, Tachimukai is one of the only characters with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon: 5 (field player) and 1 (goalkeeper)). *He, along with Endou, Hibiki, and Rococo, are the only ones who could possibly master Endou Daisuke's move, such as God Hand, Majin The Hand, and especially Mugen The Hand. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:White Team Category:Keshin User Category:Yokato Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Champion Category:Forwards Category:Defenders